


The Entrance

by Northerndrake



Series: The New Forge [1]
Category: Dead Space, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northerndrake/pseuds/Northerndrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of my new series, based on Warhammer 40k and Dead Space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my ineptitude, I didn't do my research.

North gazed through the window, blue eyes absorbing the beauty of port maw. His dirty blond hair and numerous augmentations hidden within his Fabricator robe. He turned from the window and shouted an order.  
"Stand by for warp!"  
The warp drive made its mechanical purring as it spun up. Then, the ship entered the warp.

The Machine's Justice excited the warp near a lush green planet, Aegis VII. North ordered a status report.  
"We have arrived, Fabricator Locum."  
"All systems are nominal, minimal damage from the warp."  
"Void shields charged and ready, sir!"  
"Good, prepare for colonization!"  
The Machine's Justice was a Mars class battlecruiser, captained by North. She was fitted with normal armaments, but was being repurposed as a colony ship for the time being.  
"Fabricator Locum."  
"Fabricator General."  
"I trust you are ready to land?"  
"If the emperor commands it."  
"Good, you will land on the night side."  
"Blessed be the Omnissiah."  
"And may he guide you."  
North boarded the fighter that they were using as a shuttle with two other imperials. One was a member of the Inquisition, the other a member of the Adeptus Astartes. North used one of his augmented tentacles to shut the door behind him.

The fighter plummeted into the atmosphere, trailing a wake of fire as it descended towards a dark forest. The fighter was designed to fly through asteroid fields, a little heat wouldn't hurt, right? Wrong. The coolant in the command console started to steam off before they were halfway down.

They landed in a small clearing near the edge of the forest. The door slid open. North walked out, feeling unwelcome on this new planet.  
"I hereby claim this world for the Emperor!"  
The forest was silent as the others made their way out of the fighter. 

Soon, the forward outpost was set up. The three of them had set up the shelter, church, and the outer turrets. The Inquisitor wouldn't let anyone else work on the church.

After several days, the population of the outpost had grown exponentially to the point where they could land the Machine's Justice on the planet, as stupid as that was. The space marine, who turned out to be a Chapter Master, had insisted that they needed "something more than this horrible excuse for a bolter" on the planet. He also said he wanted "something with a little more oomph!"

"Fabricator's log, North Matthias, day 30 of colonization. A forward scout encountered something today. It was some sort of Xeno, all I know is that it took quite a beating. Took about twenty shots to the torso before it fell. Strangely, an other one died as soon as it lost two limbs. Scouts said they were identical as well. Weird. I bolstered the watch just in case. This doesn't feel right. Signing off."

As one of the Adeptus Mechanicus, North was required to do the lion's share of the work setting up the colony. The start of his day was at sunrise, and it ended at sunset. Even so, he still found enough time to take an evening walk through the forest every day. It helped calm him, assure him that the Xenos the scouts had seen were not a threat. The mere action of walking was calming. He didn't understand how the Fabricator General lived with full augmentation.

On one of these walks, he happened to stumble upon a small town. Since he was taking a walk at the equivalent of 11:00 at night, the place was dead. He made a mental note to avoid the sights of the Gatling cannons they had mounted on the roofs. He quietly snuck into a back alley.

The first thing he saw was a boy and a girl, around adolescence arguing, loudly. The girl was a brunette with stormy gray eyes and the boy had jet black hair and sea green eyes.  
The girl said "You do know that life goes on, right? Cause you aren't showing it."  
He decided it would be fun to see if he could make an entrance.  
"No, I just-" he said, trying to get a word in edgewise.  
She interrupted him "Don't think?!"  
"May I interrupt? You're being quite loud."  
They both started. "What the - who are you?"  
"North Matthias. Fabricator Locum. Pleasure to meet you."  
"..."  
"What kind of name is that? And the title? Neither sound familiar."  
"I'm... not from around here."  
They both eyed him cautiously. The girl finally broke the silence.  
"Tris Avarice. This idiot is Carter Hollow."  
"Hey!"  
"Nice to meet you both. I hope that we can get along amicably."  
After a short pause, (most likely due to his word choice) Tris spoke up.  
"You obviously know where we live, where's your place?" She was clearly running the conversation. And an interesting topic at that.  
"Near the center of the forest"  
"Really? That's quite the walk, and I assume that you walked cause I don't see a vehicle."  
"Just an evening stroll."  
A stroll of about 50 miles.  
"How long did that take you?"  
"About a half an hour."  
They both looked surprised at this.  
He was struck by a thought.  
"Are you a colony? It's just that you don't seem that permanent."  
"Mining colony of the USG Ishimura, property of the CEC."  
"I have no idea what that means."  
Suddenly, North received a call.  
"Sir, you should have been back about 10 minutes ago."  
"Sorry Chapter Master, I shall return at once."  
He then addressed the two.  
"I must be going."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
He saluted and set off at a forced march. He decided to set some time aside and take the Chapter Master and Inquisitor for a stroll. They would want to see this. Unfortunately, the only thing on his mind by the time he got back, was sleep.


	2. The Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North takes the Inquisitor and the Chapter Master to the small town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive ineptitude, I still haven't done all my research.

The next day, they went to the town. This time it was at a more reasonable hour. The people had turned the turrets off so the imperials wouldn't be shot.  
"Hello, Tris."  
"Hello, North."  
North then addressed his two colleagues.  
"Inquisitor, Chapter Master, I would like to introduce you to Tris Avarice."  
"Greetings."  
"Greetings."  
"These men are the local Inquisitor and Chapter Master. The Chapter Master leads our army and the Inquisitor leads our "religion"."  
"And what religion is that?"  
"The Imperial Cult and North follows the Cult Mechanicus."  
"Ah."  
"And as I said earlier, I am the Fabricator Locum, second of our production facilities."  
"OK, what are you doing here exactly?"  
"We hope to establish a new forge world for me and my superior to govern. This planet showed promising resources."  
"What about us?"  
"I hope to create an alliance."  
"Terms?"  
"Territories of use."  
"Sounds reasonable."  
The Inquisitor interjected.  
"What religion do you follow?"  
"Our people don't follow a set religion, they are free to choose."  
"Interesting."  
North regained control of the conversation.  
"Do we have a deal?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you for your cooperation."  
"Any time."

By the time they got back the sun had already set. The Inquisitor commented that "They weren't that bad, for a group of heretics." on the way home, making all of them share a smile.  
North asked "You do know that we will have to live with neighbors, right?"  
The Inquisitor's response was simple. "I can tolerate their heresy as long as they remain a separate power. Good night, fellow men."  
"For tomorrow is another day." North and the Chapter Master responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any help you want to give. This was before the insanity took hold.


	3. The Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North shows his fighting skills when the Necromorphs attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The augmented "tentacles" are being referred to as "Sentinels" now. Sorry if I missed what they should be called. I also took some liberty with their abilities. Incompetence withstanding.

North woke to sirens. Quite the alarm, don't you think? Wakes you right up.  
"What's going on!"  
He received a burst of static unique to the Fabricator General. The message read, "We're under attack, those Xenos are here."  
"Finally," North smiled "a chance to see how they break."

The Marines blasted the limbs off of many a Xeno that day. The river ran red with blood.

An hour later, the hundreds of Xenos were either dead, or dragging themselves into the lines of fire. North twitched his back muscles, and the Xeno he had bound exploded into gore. Very satisfying. He walked back, letting his augments deal with any stragglers. Xenos were smashed against walls and blasted to bits in a circle around him. He drew near to the city.  
"Have you ever considered that you might be a Space marine?"  
"Not once."  
"You fight like it."  
"Thank you, Chapter Master."  
The Adeptus Mechanicus do keep the best technology for themselves. It's just generally in their Navy, not their people. If you don't count the fact that most of them are heavily augmented. Perspective.

He arrived near the mining colony ten minutes later. He jumped off of the land speeder and quickly made his way between the buildings. The Xeno corpses we piled so high that the colonists were using them as cover. Tris shouted at him. "If you're done standing there, being creepy, would you lend a hand?"  
"Gladly." He unfastened his outer robe and there was a quiet SHINK! as his augments extended.  
"Tell your men to check their fire."  
"Ok?"  
He smiled and leapt forward. His outer robe flew away as he smashed into the first Xeno. Slowly, his vision extended to the cameras on his five sentinels. You know how it looks when you stare at six security cameras? Now imagine that in your head, just the screens. That was what North saw. He spun and smashed a Xeno to bits. He charged, blasting one before sliding under another and ripping it limb from limb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment improvements.  
> If you are waiting for these with bated breath, sorry. I am swamped with finals and this went on the back burner. My writing should pick up after school ends.


	4. Construction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aggravation condensed into one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incompetence withstanding.

Tris was very confused after his rampage.  
"Wait, you... what?"  
North smiled and fastened his outer robe.  
"You didn't realize that I was augmented?"  
"No!"  
"Just be thankful I got here when I did."  
"But... huh?"  
He saluted and bowed before walking back to his speeder. He didn't realize that he had sent Xenos flying that far.

They set up the first extractor that day. The massive drill thudded into the ground and a cloud of dust rose on the wind. North smiled as the servitors set to work.

By now the Machine's Justice had been converted into lodgings and most of its hull was being repurposed for the new construction yards. Soon the machinery would span the 8 kilometers necessary for the largest of battleships. The hard part would be paving the whole thing. One road that would run the whole length of the yards was quite a long road indeed. And then the spaceport would have to be set up.

North straightened up, grimacing. The building layout in front of him made barely any sense. The forest around them was riddled with marshes and sinkholes. While this made for a good food source, it was a horrible place to try and build. North turned to the tech-priest in charge of the layout. "Remind me why we aren't building on the other sector?" This particular sector was a rolling grassland. "Because that sector is reserved for agriculture, Fabricator Locum." He wasn't lying. "Well, start clearing the forest then. We need this housing." "Yes, Fabricator Locum." The tech-priest fell silent and a horde of servitors descended on the forest.

Next was, unfortunately, the simple fact that he was running a forge world and every forge world has an altar. The altar of knowledge was the centerpiece of any forge world. It is also massive. As in about a square mile. Yea. He was not having a good day.

By the time that was finished, he was having an even worse day. Twenty servitors had died when a bridge had collapsed into a sinkhole. The fall hadn't killed them but they slowly starved. A very bad day indeed. And nothing to break to relieve stress.


	5. Life as usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of North's average day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incompetence withstanding.

The altar of knowledge is a catalogue of every single piece of knowledge that the Adeptus Mechanicus possess. It is the centerpiece of their religion and the landmark of each forge world. North guided his interface through the maelstrom of data to reach the section labeled "New Additions". He found several small breakthroughs in the origin of Tyranids and Necrons. Nothing interesting. He moved on to the "STC" section. Nothing new. Absolutely nothing. He downloaded a few updates and disconnected, letting the next tech-priest interface. The Adeptus Mechanicus pursue the STC with a single-minded passion. It is their holy grail. The fact that no new blueprints had been discovered or decoded meant that they were failing. North glided out of the altar building, mentally sending static bursts to the Adeptus Titanicus. Once he was done sending them landing permissions, he ordered construction of a dreadnought construction facility. After that a tank construction facility and a Leemon Russ depot, in that order. It was time they started pulling their own weight.

By the time he was finished giving orders, he was at something the empire had never built before, the embassy. Then again, they had never met another race that didn't want to control the galaxy.

North was surprised that night. Who knew the Inquisitor also took an evening walk? He turned towards North, the ever present bolter and blade clanking at his waist. "May the emperor guide you, North." This was meet by the automatic "And may the Omnissiah give you strength, Inquisitor Alexakos." from North. Even though the Inquisition and the Adeptus Mechanicus follow vastly different religious principles, their god is still the same. North asked "What do you think about the Xenos?" He received a simple response. "They are some sort of foul Tyranid and Necron hybrid, if not biologically then by tampering. Either way they are heretics and deserve to be exterminated." After a pause North threw a question at the Inquisitor. "Have you noticed how they spread?" The Inquisitor had no idea. North enlightened him. "They appear to infect a dead host in order to create a new soldier." "Very interesting." He paused "I'm sure that this makes limiting casualties an absolute necessity." "It does Inquisitor. May the machine spirits guide you." "And may the emperor give you strength."

What do the Adeptus Mechanicus do best? They build, tinker, augment, and expand. But they are the only branch of the empire that can commune with the machine spirits. If a machine spirit needed an update, then you would certainly find an enginseer interfaced with it. A machine spirit is given a simple job such as targeting a macro battery but they are still inferior to man. You can find them in every vehicle from terminator armor to warhound Titans. North was communing with his personal land speeder. It had a host of machine spirits within it so that it could be operated by a single person. They were all named after ancient letters. Alpha was turret targeting, Betta was turret firing, Gamma controlled height and speed, Delta actuated the engine, and Omega controlled stabilization.

He was still partly conscious, the interface only took most of his mental capacity. Apparently, a devoted tech-priest could interface with multiple vehicles at the same time. Seeing him would have left the impression that he was unconscious. His breathing had settled into a series of short, jagged ins and outs and his eyes were rolled up in his head. The only way you could tell he was alive was the fact he was still standing. Standing ramrod straight in the creepiest way possible. The augments on his back were attached to the speeder's communing port, cocooning him onto the side of the vehicle. He detached and made to get in when he heard a distant rumble. It sounded as if there was an earthquake, but the ground did not tremble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know what I just did? I have plans for the third work. :)


	6. The first death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The influence of the marker takes its toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still incompetent.

By now the colony had taken the classic urban sprawl. The buildings were each in their own space and the Machine's Justice was all but a memory. The only sign it has ever been there was the gigantic indentation that it had left. North passed by the "office" of chapter master Marcus Bloodcall, the chapel barracks of the Raging Vipers. The sound of marching feet echoed through the building. Next in line was his own "office", the administratum. He and the Fabricator General controlled everything from there.

Sometimes, Cant Mechanicus was not very useful. It allowed for conversation between techpriests but often North forgot that they were the only ones that spoke it. Occasionally he would walk up to the Inquisitor and not say any thing in English. This was the cause of many a strange conversation.

It was the end of the day and he was starting his routine. He undid his outer robe and draped on the headboard. His gleaming armor was augmented to him, so it would be useless to try to remove it. He lay on the bed, thinking about his day. The colony was taking shape, if they could expand a bit more then-.  
THWOOOM!!!  
He sat bolt upright and threw his robe on, dashing towards the sound of the explosion. A small cloud of smoke was beginning to rise over the ore refineries. By the time he got there, it was already over. Three Raging Vipers were holding a servitor down and Marcus Bloodcall had his lasspistol pressed to the back of his head. But still he ranted on. "Make us whole again!!!" He fell into a coughing fit and he died. He just died. "What...?"  
Marcus holstered his pistol. "I have absolutely no idea." They both stared at his corpse in shock. A few servitors came to dispose of the body. Nobody stopped them. 


	7. Prospecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North and a few other fabricators find a ship graveyard and a new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still inept.

They saw it on the horizon. A hulking black spire in the flatlands. They had been exploring the forest when they saw it. As they had come closer it had seemed to rise out of the ground. North looked around, observing the black structures. At first it appeared to be a city, but he saw now that it was a ship graveyard. Parts were easily recognizable, a nacelle here, a weapon there. There were even some intact hulls buried in the earth. The spire they had seen was the carcass of a massive ship, jutting into the air as if it were still fighting the earth for freedom. But it was still mostly buried, the part they could see must have been the superstructure. It was quite the sight. And then they heard a quiet warbling. North started to walk towards the ship and the other fabricators with him began to fan out.

North found it trapped inside one of the smaller hulls. It was a curious little thing. It had a crescent shaped hull with a small protrusion for sensors on the inside of the curve. A number of appendages appeared to be stored inside each end of the crescent. North tore off the bulkhead trapping it and tossed it off to the side. The thing rose to about his eye level and hovered there, almost like it was studying him. After a while it hovered a slow circle around him and made its strange chirping noises again. "You know I can't understand you, right?" It made some more chirps and zipped away. North took off at a sprint.

It was waiting patiently by one of the larger wrecks that was still intact. When he got there it made some chirping noises and seemed to be indicating the ship. "I don't understand." It chirped louder and started to push him towards the wreck. "I get it! I get it!" He gave it a quick yank. The entire wreck moved slightly. A couple of the other fabricators joined him and they started to cut away the hull.

The metal made a "thunk" noise and they hauled it away. Inside were about ten of the little drones. And none of them were in one piece. Probably destroyed in the crash. The one following North made a sad chirp and sunk a bit lower in the air. He spoke to his fellow fabricators in Cant Mechanicus. "We should report this to the Chapter Master." A chorus of "Indeed brother" greeted him but then he heard something strange. "Wait, you're all brothers?"  
North jumped. "What? Show yourself!"  
The mystery voice responded. "Can you not see me? I'm pretty sure my cloak is off."  
"This is you?" He poked the drone.  
"Watch it! Yes this is me. Combat Prospector C9567-Theta, at your service."  
"Well that's certainly new."


End file.
